


Desde lejos, desde cerca

by BellaRukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Parody, Romance, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles independientes sobre Bertholt y Annie. V: "Intento de declaración".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distancias

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Distancia  
>  **Extensión:** 351 palabras  
>  **Descargo de responsabilidad** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Se trata de una colección de drabbles sencillos sobre la pareja, cada uno independiente de los otros. Están escritos para la comunidad **Minivicios** de LiveJournal.

El campo de entrenamiento había ido vaciándose cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse. Los reclutas se retiraban, algunos en grupo, otros en forma individual, hacia los aposentos de la tropa. No hacía demasiado frío pero un leve viento se había levantado.

Algunos permanecieron un tiempo más afuera. Estaban los que preferían quedarse solos en el terreno de gran espacio para huir durante algunos minutos de la muchedumbre y estaban los que, a diferencia de los demás, preferían seguir entrenando. Annie estaba entre aquellos, sin cansarse de patear traseros o de hacer girar por el aire a cualquier valiente que se atreviera a desafiarla. O simplemente se quedaba para entrenar sola, golpeando bolsas o perfeccionando el equipo tridimensional.

Bertholt era su espectador. Bertholt se quedaba en el campo de entrenamiento junto a Reiner esperando a que ella decidiera parar. En el peor de los casos -o en el mejor, dependiendo desde dónde se lo mirara- Reiner se retiraba antes, de mala gana, justificando que sólo esperaban a que Annie les pasara por al lado sin mirarlos y sin que él intentase cortejarla. Era absurdo, y Bertholt lo sabía, pero aun así insistía en quedarse.

Sabía que existía entre él y ella una distancia infranqueable que no se correspondía con el espacio y el tiempo. Podía estar a su lado, rozar accidentalmente su brazo durante la formación o agarrarla con fuerza mientras entrenaban, y nada cambiaría cuando de distancia se tratara. Annie estaba lejos de él, parecía que necesitara pervertir muchos lugares, espacios y tiempos para poder llegar a ella. No la podía alcanzar.

Se conformaba con observarla desde alguna esquina o desde algún punto estratégico que le permitiera contemplar su perfil, sus movimientos, el vigor de sus puñetazos, la seguridad en su rostro, la firmeza de sus músculos, la ondulación ínfima de su cabello. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su perfil y humedeció el terreno, y de repente su sombra cobró importancia.

Annie era real. No era inasequible, no estaba enajenada. Tal vez él sólo debiera extender su brazo, quizás se diera cuenta de que no había intentado llegar a ella.


	2. Deseando y desesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?  
>  **Extensión:** 382 palabras  
>  **Advertencia:** spoilers del manga  
>  **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Las cuchillas no fueron las únicas que lo atravesaron esa tarde caótica, las palabras también fueron lacerantes, filosas, hábiles al momento de dejarlo al borde de la muerte. La fuga improvisada no produjo los resultados esperados, Eren había sido recuperado por la Legión de Exploradores y con Reiner e Ymir seriamente heridos, a duras penas lograron sobrevivir a la situación.

Él fue incapaz de ayudar. No había tenido la fuerza ni la disposición de atacar. No había tenido valor para matar, le faltó la fuerza mental para cumplir su rol de asesino tal y como lo habían hecho sus compañeros. "Guerreros" eran ellos. Él sólo era un cobarde, un asustado e inseguro cobarde, reacio hasta de aplastar una mosca, pero domable cuando se debiera aniquilarla. Incluso Annie podría estrujar un insecto y reírse frente a él.

Sin embargo Annie no estaba a su lado. En parte, se sentía responsable por no haber intervenido cuando ésta había sido incautada por la Legión para posteriores investigaciones y por no haber tenido la suficiente determinación de rescatarla. En parte, confiaba en ella y en su poder, tenía la seguridad de que Annie se las arreglaría como fuera para liberarse de los humanos y volver a su tierra natal. Pretendía entregarse por completo a esta segunda variante y no obstante, era más factible que la primera lo sumergiera en un sentimiento de culpa del que era difícil escapar. La situación apremiante en la que Reiner y él se encontraban lo llevaba a dudar de todo y a perderse en una dolorosa falta de fe, incluso cuando las palabras de aliento y esperanza de parte de su camarada eran continuas.

No podía perder de vista el objetivo, pero acaso... ¿estaba actuando en pos de un objetivo propio?

Se lo cuestionó por primera vez cuando las palabras de Armin lo atravesaron como dagas, como colmillos de titán. _Annie está siendo torturada._ ¿Realmente? ¿Y por qué el no podía hacer nada? ¿Todo esto era culpa del destino, del mundo, de los orígenes? ¿Hacia dónde debería ir? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién?

Tenía muchas interrogantes que no se atrevería a evidenciar, guardaba sentimientos que lo avergonzarían. Bertholt sólo sabía una cosa: necesitaba verla. Quería estar cerca de ella.

Y la misión no tenía sentido si ello no ocurría.


	3. Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** La hora de despertar  
>  **Extensión:** La hora de despertar  
>  **Advertencia:** posible what if.  
>  **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

No fue como la primera vez, la sensación esta vez era distinta. No sintió calma. No estaba cansada, apenas un leve letargo. No había nadie alrededor, sólo había silencio. Annie miró la crisálida rota y se dispuso a salir.

Libertad nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y recordó: la primera vez que materializó una crisálida su padre estaba allí junto a Reiner y Bertholt, que la observaban en silencio. Particularmente se detuvo en Bertholt, quien esbozaba una tímida sonrisa y que al momento de percatarse de que ella reparó en él, se ruborizó. Se encontraban en una parte del bosque desde donde podía avistarse la Muralla María. Una leve brisa sacudió sus cabellos, vedándole la vista, y ya no pudo recordar más.

Un dolor de cabeza se hizo patente y la obligó a sopesar su frente, temblorosa. Diminutas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, todavía algo entrecerrados, y una sensación inextricable la abrumó.

–Reiner, Bertholt. Papá… ¿Qué ha pasado? –un hilo de voz.

La puerta de la cámara subterránea se abrió, y ella no estaba armada.


	4. Sin decirle nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Sólo en fantasías  
>  **Extensión:** 329 palabras  
>  **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo destacaban los tres, era común verlos variar las combinaciones. El primero en ir al frente era Reiner, que no dudaba en imponerse ante una flemática Annie, o por el contrario procuraba ganarle en primer lugar a Bertholt para enfrentarse después a ella. Luego le tocaría a éste, y Reiner siempre le dejaría el camino libre para que él la encarase.

Eran esas las únicas ocasiones en que Bertholt podía establecer un contacto visual sostenido con ella. Rara vez cruzaban palabras, los dos se concentraban en el combate y los movimientos. Él tenía a su favor la consistencia y la extensión física mientras ella contaba con una táctica y una estrategia admirables. Los tres eran potenciales cadetes de elite, nadie pasaba este hecho por alto.

Bertholt la embestía primero, Annie lo esquivaba con movimientos limpios y lo atacaba también. Algunos agarres fallaban, Bertholt la bloqueaba fácilmente y sin ejercer el mínimo de fuerza. Ella intentaba sobrepasarlo, era su objetivo derribar a un sujeto que ejerciera mayor opresión. Al final Bertholt fingía, se dejaba tumbar como un idiota pretendiendo resistirse y tratando de disimular que aquello no era un farsa.

Entonces Annie comenzaba a forcejear, no iba a pemitir que él volviera a embestirla, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas vencerlo y mantener su nombre limpio. Bertholt no dejaba de mirarla, caería abstraído en aquella contienda que sólo lo estaba llevando a una derrota previsible.

Y aun así no se detenía, sus ojos apremiantes seguían empeñados en los ojos azules de ella. Continuaría insistiendo mientras su mechón dorado ocultara el cielo bermejo e hiciera sombra en el rostro de él, que tumbado boca arriba le diría jadeando _"Annie, me gustas"_ , y luego la vería, tímido, sonrojarse y sonreír para sí.

Annie logró desarmarlo, no le dio chances de contraatacar.

Él se quedó con una visión pisoteada, y ella protestó, con su típica indiferencia, por perder el tiempo con un tipo que no tenía agallas para derrotarla.


	5. Intento de declaración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** ¿Sabes qué oculto?  
>  **Extensión:** 816 palabras (viñeta)  
>  **Advertencia:** Parodia, PWP  
>  **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Por muy increíble que pareciera, ese día las anteriores acusaciones de Reiner habían surtido algún efecto en él.

"Díselo, la miras demasiado."

Bertholt se armó de valor y tomó una resolución que, frente a sus cercanos, pareció algo abrupta.

–Bertholt, tú... –susurró un sorprendido Armin, quien sospechaba de la situación hacía no muchos días.

–Anda, Bertholt. ¿O es que tú no tienes el valor? ¿Acaso tú crees que irás a fracasar? –aventajó una sombría Ymir.

El aludido se levantó de la mesa donde los reclutas terminaban de cenar y se encaramó hacia una particular dirección, en la cual podía vislumbrarse a una solitaria joven de cabello rubio y recogido.

–Él lo hará –confió Reiner, reclinándose en el asiento–. Él está jugándose las pelotas. Sabe que puede perder de antemano.

–Incluso si él no aprovecha este momento para hacerlo, dadas las intenciones de Eren y las consecuencias que esto podría traer, Bertholt podría salir herido y tendríamos un problema muy incómodo en el escuadrón –apuntó Armin, muy preocupado.

–A mí no me interesa que los dos monten una pelea, siempre y cuando me dejen el camino libre para ir por Mikasa –verbalizó Jean con una sonrisa tenaz.

Mikasa, que se encontraba en otra mesa a unos metros del grupo de Jean, hizo de cuenta que no escuchó nada. Sólo esperaba a que Eren regresara del baño mientras cortaba con exquisita y filosa precisión su porción de comida.

–Oh, así que después de todo no has perdido tu vanidad, Jean –apuntó Ymir.

–Esperen, Bertholt de verdad lo hará –exclamó Christa poniéndose de pie y haciendo que el resto del escuadrón 104 la imitase. Todos parecían estar observando algún tipo de espectáculo dramático. Incluso Mikasa se dio vuelta para observar lo que sucedía.

Para sorpresa de Bertholt y de Mikasa, también Eren se acercaba a Annie, con algún propósito que quizás sólo alguien tan intuitivo como Armin fuera capaz de antever. No obstante, de inmediato la situación se convirtió en una apuesta de quién llegaría primero a Leonhart con espectadores ofreciendo sus ofertas y todo.

Desde luego, Jean cruzaba dedos para que ganara Eren, mientras Mikasa se ponía de pie con cara de pocos amigos.

Bertholt, muy esperanzado en confesar sus tímidos sentimientos, se acercó a Annie temblando como una gelatina masticable, dispuesto a quedar como un idiota pero no como un cobarde, por supuesto. Entonces notó que también Eren se aproximaba y que a espaldas de ambos Mikasa se disponía a intervenir.

–A-An...

–Annie –soltó Eren muy firme.

La susodicha miró a ambos por encima del hombro sin demasiada preocupación, pero prestando especial dedicación a los reflejos de sus piernas, por si tuviera que defenderse.

–¿Qué sucede? –les preguntó a ambos sin soltar los cubiertos.

–¡Oye, idiota, más te vale que lo hagas bien! –exclamó Jean.

–Oye, harás que se ponga nervioso –terció Connie interviniendo en el pogo.

La situación era algo bizarra.

–¡Eren, quítale sus patatas! –reclamó Sasha con la acostumbrada vehemencia.

Tanto Eren como Bertholt intentaron hacer oídos sordos a la molesta muchedumbre, Eren estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Bertholt le cortó el aliento.

–Annie, necesito hablar contigo –simplificó, y por la expresión de su rostro podía deducirse que estaba a punto de vomitar.

–¿De qué se trata? –contestó la aludida en un estado de alerta permanente.

Pero antes de que Bertholt pudiera reponer una respuesta, Eren intercedió:

–¡Annie, enséñame esos movimientos!

El grupo de reclutas pareció pincharse como un globo y las caras de desilusión y ofuscación estaban repartidas por igual. Incluso un genio como Arlert había sido víctima de aquella confusa solicitud. ¿Qué no iba a tratar de ligársela o algo por el estilo?

Bertholt miró a Eren en parte sorprendido y en parte anonadado. Todos habían notado que a lo largo de la semana Eren había observado a Annie con una ansiosa fijación, y esa misma tarde Armin le había oído decir algo así como "esta noche lo intentaré". El rumor no tardó mucho en llegar a oídos del pobre Bertholt, quien supo que si no se arriesgaba a confesar sus sentimientos ese día quizás no tendría otra oportunidad.

Annie enarcó una ceja, sin cambiar de posición.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

–Enséñame a luchar –exigió Eren con un ímpetu maravilloso.

Después de habérselo pensado durante algunos pocos segundos y de haberle dado su parecer con respecto a su insistente idiotez, Annie aceptó y luego se dirigió a Bertholt, más relajada que antes.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Bertholt?

Bertholt sintió que podía mearse ahí pero de repente, y Mikasa mediante, fue salvado de aquel infortunio.

–Annie –espetó la muchacha–. Yo también quiero aprender esos movimientos.

A Bertholt se le ocurrió que no parecía una mala idea esperar un tiempo más para expresar adecuadamente sus emociones. No sin antes asegurarse de hacerlo a solas, por supuesto. Y no sin cerciorarse de que Ackerman no estuviera cerca.


End file.
